Yong Bao
|creator(s)=Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor= Dan Li |gender=Male |country_of_origin= China |basis=China Railways RM |power_type=Steam |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=20 |top_speed=70 mph |designer(s)=Sifang Locomotive Works |builder(s)=Sifang Locomotive Works |year_built=1958-1966 |railway=China Railways }} Yong Bao (Mandarin: 勇寶 or 勇宝) is a Chinese engine who took part in The Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine parade. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Long before Yong Bao went to the Great Railway Show, he worked in a station yard on his homeland railway, longing to pull passenger trains and was constantly teased by the other engines. One day, a tiger snuck into the yard, with Yong Bao left fascinated by it and searching for it for many days. During the winter, he found it again and followed it along the tracks; leading him to save one of his fellow engines from falling off a cliff with hundreds of passengers on board. With the recognition of his selfless bravery, Yong Bao was awarded a new coat of Chinese red paint with yellow lining and a tiger emblem on his tender. Yong Bao was invited to take part in the Great Railway Show's Best Decorated Engine Parade. He, along with the other eleven contenders, accidentally arrived on Sodor after the rail ferry they were on made a wrong stop at Brendam Docks instead of the Mainland. Yong Bao promptly returned to the ferry after realising this. At the Great Railway Show, Yong Bao participated in the Best Decorated Engines Parade along with Rajiv, Carlos, Emily and James, but ended up losing the event to Rajiv. After the Great Railway show ended, Yong Bao left the Mainland and returned to China. Later, he encountered Thomas again during his usual passenger runs, and warned him to have a snowplough fitted as he left for the Rainbow Mountains to find Nia. He later caught up with him and helped rescue Nia before both plunge over the side of the mountain. Soon after, just before Thomas and Nia (now on the tracks again) leave for home, he gives them directions on how to return to Sodor. Personality Yong Bao is a kind and faithful tender engine from China, who pulls passenger coaches. He may not be the biggest tender engine or the strongest, but he once cleverly diverted an accident saving hundreds of passengers. Yong Bao was decorated for his bravery and painted bright red, which is a colour that symbolises celebration and happiness. Painted on his tender is a tiger which incites a sense of awe and admiration. Like Yong Bao, the tiger is full of life and embodies the spirit of being driven to achieve and make progress. These qualities make Yong Bao a Really Useful Engine. Technical Details Basis Yong Bao is based on a Chinese Railways RM class 4-6-2 Pacific, which were built by CSR Sifang Co Ltd between 1958 and 1966. Used in passenger service, these engines were eventually taken out of service by more powerful steam and diesel locomotives on the Chinese rail system by the early 1990s. Three members of this class have been preserved; 1001 is on display at the China Railway Museum in Beijing, 1163 is preserved in Aioi, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan and 1247 is on display at the Shenyang Railway Museum. File:YongBao'sbasis.png|Yong Bao's basis Livery Yong Bao was originally painted navy blue but after saving the passengers on a derailed train, he was then later repainted in Chinese red with yellow lining and his running board is painted green. His name is written on the sides of his cab in Simplified Chinese, and the design of a tiger is painted on his tender. He also bears a dragon face on the front top of his funnel. Appearances Television Series= * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Season 20 - James the Really Splendid Engine * Season 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Season 22 - The Journey Never Ends Learning Segments * Guess Who? Puzzles Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Yong Bao of China * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far - Shane Surfs in the Slippery Snow and Yong Bao and the Monster in the Tunnel * 2018 - Yong Bao & The Tiger and Meet the Characters! }} |-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection (cameo), Off to the Races! (cameo), The Great Railway Show (cameo), The Great Race (cameo), The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book, and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook (cameo) * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia, and Big World! Big Adventures! Movie Storybook Voice Actors * Dan Li (UK/US; Big World! Big Adventures! onwards) * Grzegorz Kwiecień (Poland) * Dan Schatzberg (Israel) Trivia * Yong Bao's name means 'Embrace' in Mandarin. His colour red symbolises celebration and happiness while the tiger painted on his tender stands for awe and strength. * Yong Bao has been partially modified to work on British rail, he has been given buffers like Hiro. * Yong Bao has Traditional Chinese characters on his cab, though in China, Simplified Chinese characters are used standardly. Because of this, Yong Bao's name was changed from Traditional to Simplified characters permanently and his merchandise uses it. * In a behind the scenes photo, Yong Bao was originally going to have flags that open out instead of the dragon face. * In real life, Yong Bao would be too large for the British loading gauge. * Yong Bao's tender wheels are actually reused from Marion's wheels, and his bell is reused from Belle's bell. * Like Hiro and Carlos, Yong Bao has a knuckle coupler on his front and a chain and hook coupler on the back of his tender. Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Meet Yong Bao from China! ����⭐ Thomas & Friends New Series ⭐ Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Yong Bao! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration Quotes Merchandise Wood Take-n-Play Collectible Railway Adventures TrackMaster Motorized Railway Minis Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Meet Yong Bao from China! ����⭐ Thomas & Friends New Series ⭐ Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Yong Bao! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration de:Yong Bao es:Yong Bao pl:Yong Bao he:יונג באו ja:ヨンバオ zh:勇寶 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:China Category:Visitors